


Vodka, your eyes are shining, vodka, you are the real man

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Harry, Fluff and Humor, HSLOT Fort Lauderdale, Lottie as a wingwoman, Louis' a flirt, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Harry is a bartender at a pub who enjoys teasing and Louis is a vodka man who likes to flirt.ORThe one based on HSLOT: Fort Lauderdale.





	Vodka, your eyes are shining, vodka, you are the real man

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to write it, am I right?

“Morning, H. Good night?”

Harry looked up in surprise through bleary eyes. After rubbing each eye with his right knuckles and blinking a couple of times, Niall came into focus.

“You could say so, yeah,” he said, noncommittally. “All right?”

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Niall continued, disregarding his question. “Must’ve been a late one  — you know how I don’t crash until at least 3.”

“S’pose it was,” he shrugged, as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He took a long sip. “Out with Josh and the others last night?”

“Don’t change the subject, Styles,” Niall smirked. Harry swallowed slowly. “I know you brought someone home last night.”

“I don’t know what —”

“Your neck tells a different story.”

He looked down quickly, before realizing he could not actually see his neck from that angle. He quickly walked over to the mirror, and snorted when he saw nothing there.

“Clever,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“So, who is he?” Niall asked with a grin.

Unable to resist, he found himself smiling fondly at the events that took place mere hours ago.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Mate, it’s madness in here,” said Ed, his fellow bartender and one of his best mate’s. _

_ “It’s always like this, Ed,” he grinned, cleaning one of the glasses left on the counter. “Just because you’re not off fucking around and actually have to work —” _

_ He let out a cackle as Ed flipped him off. _

_ “You’re a fucker, you know that, right?” _

_ He grinned. _

_ “I just tell it like it is, mate.” _

_ “Careful. If you don’t watch yourself, people will start thinking that makes you suitable for Office in the States.” _

_ He let out a snort, throwing the towel over his shoulder. He was about to retort when there was a loud thump. _

_ The pair of them looked in the direction of the noise and saw a 20-something bloke sitting on the other side of the counter. He was teetering on the right side of drunk. _

_ “All right, mate?” Ed asked, with a slight laugh. _

_ “Yessir,” slurred the man. “Here with a couple of me mates and sister for a night out.” _

_ “Yeah?” continued Ed, clearly amused. “Special occasion?” _

_ “Proper success, she is,” said the man, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Started her own cosmetics line. Told her drinks are on me tonight.” _

_ “Congratulations, mate, that’s really —” Ed began, before he was interrupted. _

_ “Next round’s on the house,” Harry interjected, before he could stop himself. _

_ Both sets of eyes turned to look at him, both with different expressions. He purposefully ignored Ed’s look and focused on the charming, albeit drunk man standing in front of him. _

_ “That’s proper nice of you,” the man said, slowly, drawing his words out. “You don’t have to —” _

_ “I know,” he said, quickly. “It’s not every day you start your own cosmetics line, though, is it?” _

_ “S’pose not,” the man acquiesced. Harry found himself unable to look away from his sparkling blue eyes, or the light stubble that graced his chin and upper lip. “What did you say your name was?” _

_ “I didn’t,” Harry said, cheekily, feeling at ease again. “‘M Harry.” _

_ “Harry …” tested the man. “... Harold.” _

_ “Just Harry.” _

_ “I’ll stick with Harold,” the man shrugged. “I’m Louis, by the way.” _

_ Harry smiled. _

_ “Pleasure to meet you, Louis.  _ _ What are you drinking?” _

_ “Vodka,” Louis replied, leaning slightly over the counter. _

_ If Harry tried, he would be able to count each one of Louis’ many eyelashes. _

_ “Straight?” he asked, trying to keep focused. _

_ “No, gay.” _

_ Ed let out a guffaw from next to him and Harry could not stop a wide grin from spreading across his entire face. _

_ “No, I mean straight vodka, not are you straight,” chuckled Harry. Louis grinned at him, further encouraging him to continue teasing. “‘It’s vodka!’ Straight? ‘No, gay!’ Is it straight vodka?” Louis nodded. “All right, thank you. Glad we cleared that up!” _

_ Just then, there was a crash at the other end of the pub. They all glanced over in its direction. _

_ “Right, as much as I want to stay put and see how this plays out, I’ll go clean up that mess,” sighed Ed. “Play safe, you two.” _

_ Once he left, Harry was suddenly even more aware of how close Louis was to him. He could count several freckles on the lad’s  _ _ — _

_ “So you’re a vodka man,” said Harry, his brain slightly fuzzy even though he only had a beer. _

_ “That’s right,” smiled Louis. _

_ “Alright, let me top that off for you …” _

_ “I’m quite versatile, actually.” Harry’s eyes widened. _

_ “You’re a forward, drunk, aren’t you?” _

_ “Not much different sober,” Louis shrugged, with a smirk. “So are you going to tell me whether or not you’re gay, or are you going to leave me guessing all night?” _

_ Harry flushed, much to Louis’ obvious pleasure. _

_ “Definitely gay,” he said, quickly. Louis nodded thoughtfully. _

_ “Right, well I should get these drinks back before they send out a search party —” _

_ “Right, of course,” Harry said, sliding the drinks across the counter to Louis. “Congratulate your sister for me.” _

_ Louis looked at him for a moment, contemplatively. _

_ “I will, thanks Harry,” he said, genuinely. “We’ll catch up later? Maybe when you get off?” _

_ “Promises, promises.” _

_ Given his inebriated state, it took Louis a moment to process what Harry insinuated. When he did, though, he threw back his head and laughed, causing several heads to turn his way. One of those heads included a young woman’s, whose features closely resembled Louis’ own. _

_ “Louis, you fucker, quit flirting and get your arse over here!” she shouted across the pub. _

_ “Charming, isn’t she?” Louis grinned, before disappearing into the sudden throng of people making their way to the counter. _

_ Harry could not stop himself from watching the swing of his hips. _

 

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

“Then what happened?” Niall pressed, his eyes blown wide.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” said Harry, crossing his arms coyly. Niall groaned.

“You’re a pain in the arse, you know that?”

“Funny, you’re not the only one to —”

Niall plugged his ears with his fingers, humming so he could not hear the end of the sentence. Harry laughed, putting his empty glass in the sink when he heard his bedroom door open.

“Good morning,” he said, casually.

“I promise you, there’s no such thing,” grumbled Louis. He was already re-dressed in his outfit from the night before, a stain on the collar from where Harry took shots from his collarbones.

“The early bird catches the worm,” said Harry, smirking. Louis groaned, making Harry grin when he still slid up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. He smiled wider when Niall cleared his throat from the sofa and Louis pulled back in surprise.

“Oh, ehm — sorry,” Louis said, sheepishly. Niall simply laughed.

“I’m Niall; the roommate,” Niall said as way of introduction. Louis waved, to Harry’s surprise suddenly bashful. “Good night?”

“Yeah,” said Louis, glancing at Harry. The pair shared a knowing look. “Great.”

“I’ll just …” Niall let his sentence trail off, wandering to the other end of the flat.

“I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable,” said Louis, guiltily. Harry shook his head.

“Niall’s just teasing. I’ve walked into worse situations with him and the girl he’s brought home.”

That seemed to make Louis visibly relax. The two slid closer to one another.

“I really did have a great time last night,” said Louis, slowly. “If you were up for it, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“I’m up for it,” he said, quickly. Slower, he added, “I did, too. Have a good time, I mean.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head. Harry looked at him quizzically.

“What?”

“I can’t believe I thought you were asking me if I was straight.” Harry grinned. “God bless, Lottie’s makeup launch. She’s proper gone for you, you know.”

“Yeah? Must be the free booze.” Louis shook his head.

“No, she saw the way I was looking at you all night. Made me get off me arse and actually talk to you. Nearly facepalmed herself when I told her what I said.” Harry laughed.

“God bless the Polish.”

Louis blinked.

“What are you on about?”

“We wouldn’t have vodka without them.”

“Only a bartender would know that, Harold.”


End file.
